Bloodstained Shadows
by Flare The Hedgehog
Summary: This is my first story so please be kind and remeber to rate and review. Shadow has lost all hope for his life, will his friends come to his aid or will he end all his pain? ShadowXTikal SonicXAmy SilverXBlaze KnucklesXRouge OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

All Characters are owned by SEGA.

_**Blood Stained Shadows**_

***Chapter 1: A Broken Promise***

**(Shadow's POV)**

"I'm sorry Maria…" A single tear fell from my muzzle as I stood on the Westopolis Bridge. "I'm sorry it has to end like this…" I took a step closer to the edge of the ledge. "I… I hope those G.U.N ass holes are fucking happy with themselves now!" As I spoke my final words a stream of fresh tears fell from my muzzle, each one signifying the final seconds of my life.

"Wow Shadz I know you're emo and all but seriously this isn't what Maria would want man." I slowly turned around to see Silver, Faker, Rose, Knuckles, Miles, Cream & Cheese, Rouge, Vanilla, Blaze, and the Chaotix standing behind me. They all had fear in their eyes, all except for Cream whose eyes were shedding tears. "Come on dude we all know she wouldn't want this to happen to you man…"

I glared at Faker with my hallow crimson eyes, "How would you know what she would have wanted? Her life was cut so very short by those bastards at G.U.N and yet you tell me what she wanted! You never knew her… you wouldn't understand…" As I spoke my words fresh tears began to form in my eyes, I spun around turning my back on the group "None of you understand the pain I feel!" I slowly took a step towards the ledge. I whispered my final words bellow my breath "no one would care if I died…" And with those words I took the final step, "No one can heal my wounds…"

"No! Mr. Shadow you can't!" Before I could fall forward I felt a small pair of hands grab mine. "We all would care if you died Mr. Shadow." I tried to remove the little one's hands but she wouldn't let go, "Mr. Shadow I won't let you!" I finally stopped my futile attempts and turned to see everyone nod in approval. Rose, Rouge, and Blaze were sobbing. I looked down to see Cream's eyes puffy and slowly filling with tears.

"None of you understand the pain I feel, no one here has had the only thing they loved token from them in the prime of their life!" I was swarming with feelings of sadness, depression, anger, and fear. For once in my life the Ultimate Life Form has felt the true definition of fear his own life.

Finally Miles spoke "Let us help you Shadow, we may not understand but help us understand. Let us help you be happy." He took a small step forward with arms opened. "We can only try…" As Miles walked closer I looked back down upon Cream.

I was silent for a good time, only trying to think if I should accept the fox's offer. The only sound breaking the silence was the occasional sniffle from Cream or the other girls. "Ok… I will allow you to aid me in my task." I stepped down from the ledge and slowly walked towards the group, leading Cream back to her mother. "Thank you all," I knelt down to look Cream in her eyes, "Thank you Cream… Thank you." As I slowly stood up I looked around to see everyone trying to smile at me. Under my breath I said one last phrase to Maria, "I will try to be happy… only for you…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blood Stained Shadows**_

_**(A/N All Characters besides my two OCs belong to SEGA)**_

***Chapter 2: A Halloween to Forget***

**(Shadow's POV)**

"Wakey wakey Mr. Shadow," I slowly opened my eyes to see Cream poking my chest fur with her index finger, "Miss Amy said to wake you up." I sat up on Vanilla's couch and slowly took in my surroundings. Everything in the room was cream, white, pink, or a mixture of the three, even the couch was a light cream color. "Come on Mr. Shadow or Amy is going to be really mad at you!" Cream got me to stand on my feet by pulling on my hand until I stood.

I stretched my legs and back, and looked down at Cream, "Alright I'm up, now where's Amy?" Cream looked around and stared at the floor innocently. "Cream where's Amy?" The little rabbit kicked some dust on the floor and looked around.

"Miss Amy… she's umm… she's…" I stared at the toddler trying to make up an excuse. I shook my head at her. "Amy didn't want me did she Cream?" The rabbit looked confused that I figured out her plan, "No she didn't, I just wanted to see if you would take me to the park Mr. Shadow."

I petted Cream's head and smirked, "Of course I will, now go ask your mother if you can." She excitedly squealed and ran off to find her mother. "Humph kids." I slowly walked out into the morning sun to see children and their parents running around happily together, I thought to myself, "Maybe someday…" Suddenly Cream ran up to me, grabbed my hand, and dashed off towards the park. "Hey Cream slow down, what's the rush?"

As me and Cream walked into Station Square I noticed quite a bit of children were dressed as demons and ghouls. "Cream, what is going on? Why do children dress up like that?" Cream laughed at me and started swinging my hand. "It's Halloween Mr. Shadow, people dress up to get candy!" I processed this new holiday and its meaning. "Hmm strange…"

As the day progressed the amount of costumed individuals increased. Everything was normal until around 4:30 P.M, I felt my pocket begin to vibrate because of my cell phone. _'There are few who deny at what I do I am the best for my tal…'_ I reached into my pocket and retrieved my phone."Hello…Yes I understand…No I can be there right away…Alright…See you there." I hung up my phone and looked down at a confused Cream, "Sorry Cream I got to take you home, I have an errand I have to run for Faker." She looked down at the street depressed, "Hey it's ok Cream we will go tomorrow promise." She perked up at that thought and happily skipped home. "Now what does Faker want me to do on Angel Island…"


End file.
